Return of Nona's Skrill
by Evil seductresss
Summary: Ok interior so cornrows inm sorrybfirbebeautni my is. Time the shadow at the end .. I ray handsome needs stuff and I thiugntsh well maybe indoors Finns higher lake too to ills se on the thee Ortenatnrhennwn SOwhBsijrnsin vk


the creature blinked and surveyed her surroundings with a dark thrill. the nest: once that of a foolisgh way of living wallering in the easy pickings of a hunting party to fatten up and laze a nest into oblivion. taken over by the first leader as his base pf operatipons, suceeded by the one that snodussen destroyed or thought she had, not hers to command. nona loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, supreme new leader of the god protectors night fury followers, felt...content in her new position. But all had been worth glancing into the sky for a few moments when fighting the other foolish form Nona fought that day, throwing that...other... into the sea like the weaseling coward she Was. that was the one mistake the new leader quickly found herself in error: overconficance and placing absolute faith the frothing ocean swallowed her up. loaw perna vowed to not be so mistaken about the fate of perseverin again.

that revaluation that she was not dead, not gone, not defeated but indeed alive had been a turning point for loaw dagny perseverin. the same went likewise for snodussen. Like all dragons she hadn't really wanted to look at the sky when fighting the former leader. But perseverin, sure in her in her own roiiling triumphant moment of eraticating nona, had done it to herself, flung Nona on her back when something she looked on her face must have been the trigger needed to snap her from the stars control. In the same tragic moment Nonas eyes chanced looking at the sky for mere moments and the god protector had her. It seemed eagerly hungry to transfix her mind and body, all that long evading defiance from kahuakhaun for two years, all that freedom drained to be replaced at long last by something She vowed to her fiends never to be converted by. so mutch for her former allies believing the best in her now.

and now...it had finally happened. she had cried out of course in resistance but night fury can defy the stars power once looked into them; an irresistible pull unfathomable Of such dazzling beauty. Her pelt patterns changed much of course but her orbs darkened to a sickly hot violet with the power transference into her. And best of all, the stars had hissed in her mind who could connect with its thought speak, all the followers, all of those under loaw dagny prerseverind rule who had hunted her for two years were entirely hers. and one other that nona would now put to good uses against her nemasis. loaw dagnys former little lightning-rod tool. peering out of her private cave even now it was to glimpse the different shaped lizard, trailing sparks off its wings and hind legs, emitting more of a sioxzling screetch then a roar, night fury followers winging widly to get awy from its path. let they get eletrocuted accodently...or on purpose depending on the follower wonding what it was doing here in the first place. thoughts loaw perna wondered as well.

shed clearly detected its slight distaste upon her return to the nest formerly perseverins. its icicle soul-probing-siucking gaze made even loaw perna feel uncomforterable. she could handle a rebellious night fury follower hatching deluded plans above its station (sutch as a certin hotheaded brute loaw nezere alterious) anytime. but loaw perna commanded them now. but the eletric crowned faced lizard was something unknown to the fury leader. it was time for a mission. a mission of spite. how must it feel seeing its target itd been sent on a fools errand by loaw dagny now in a supreme position over it? protected in a way by the blesing of the god protectors making her leader? stuck fuming silently but powerless to enact? dissapointed? sad even? angry? whatever it was the lizard distrusted the whole subject of the thing. too dangerous to stick around her followers of like species. snodussens gaze followed the creature as it circled out of sight. "I distrust this foreign skrill. my predecessors lighting-rod tool of devistating instead of converting. It's not one of us. can never be. But still valdis must've established a weak reason for its existence into the masses. some exuse to become under my leaddership. So...now that she has started her own destruction by drawing it in...i shall test it" Nona loaw perna purred, gazed into the stars almost Lovingly. "...on valdis. my own game of its worthiness aginst her life. time to let the pawn do its dirty work at its worst..._.for_ me. he-he-heeee. She need not threaten us anymore."

* * *

Ixora Jackson and Symrea earthsong were stuck in the Dark forest that night and they hated it. Ixoras idea to go hunting for wild boar in The forest led them to Lose track of time until they were too far off into the forest from their village and too late in the day to return home. So here they were: stuck here. "I knew we should've told the chief about this needed trip to gather meet for the village. No one listened to Me." complained symrea loudly for seemed the entire forest and all who lived in it needed to hear. "Save it. I hear enougH Form my husband. this hunting Trip alone was my idea so I am to blame for thIs. I think bluueys gentle nature is rubbing off on me. Ive gotten too soft that mustnt happen with me." the dark haired dark skinned female Viking Replied. symrea stood in contrast to ixoras crisp violent nature. She claimed to be a dragon Slaying initiate readY to do whatever her chief asked but at hear ixora suspected she was jus like blueflame just better at covering it with anxiety twittering Worry. (bluuey mentioned in another story). Symrea later asked what the honor was like to be chief.

"well i gused you have setltled disputes between people, perhaps slain a rogir nert furt or two. It all just dependS. My hushad could've Been made chief instead of Bork the bold a few years ago but ingstea of killing this dragonS life he found he trie to makepeace with it and I had to rescue his buttocks. Can't fight worth his life." a long pause. "So if we're attacked by a big strong Dragon we will live to tell the tale?" Ixora gave symrea a withering glance. They both cerried weapons of course. Ixora bore a axe that wasn't her original design as she had sadly lost it In a battle previous (another story)! Symrea came with her trusty spear of course though how ixoras thought that flimsy pole at the end would stand up to a mad boars teeth. Or against any threat really.

it seemed curiosity, trouble and death walked the path with her husband wherever he seemed to go and worse his adventures usually involved dragging her along with him. She liked to think it Revolved the otheR way. "Bad day" ixora muttered just as the ripe smell blanketed the forest. Tracking the smell turned them into the clearing ahead filled with campfire smoke. Various weapons lay scatters about and propped Up in odd corners. Embers sizzled feebly from churned up dirt scuffed on it quicklY. No living thing in The clearing appeared To be presenT. "Bluuey that Better not be you out here plying tricks again. Im in no mood!" Silence greeted i ixora jacksons call. silence seemed to suck all thE sounds from The jungle making a tense situation. she called his name but little stirred. Ixora shoved nervous symrea after her and muttered again. "bad day" even keeping their wits about them they Sorely failed to notice the dark shadow carefully observing their departing back. Then it was gone.

* * *

The white nigtnht furys paws thudded back to earth thougH subdued by the dense moss under her. She was in a dazed witless panic on what to do. In that traumatizing moment of seeing her earnest desire to free her in that other fighting dragonssess snout, it had come to face. That instant she had been snapped out of what she realized was a horrible link that altered the mind, unfortunately led to the other dragons brief looK at the stars as she pinned this Dragon down. At that time the albino one simply wanted to kill the other female but being free in that moment had froze her, allowing the sadly transfixed dragon to toss her in the sea. It was all pure luck that all this transpired at the same time. Now the roles were reversed. If something wanted to slay her in revenge for what she had done to them then this was the time to do it. "I know someone is staking me I can Feel it. I've never been more apprehensive this time in my life. Who do I turn to?" She mumbled as she continued running blind through the forest. "The hopeful few I could turn to shall surely shun me if I Show my muzzle in their midst, for I swore to kill every last one of them. I cannot imagine what the faction would be of those I wrongfully forced to lead now being ruled by another. All i stood for i now know is terrible and I shall be wrought a slow death for my actions. I am all alone: valdis the traitorous tyrant."

in another place not so long ago she was known by another title, an add on to her name in the Dragonic tongue bestowed by the moon and stars power also known as the god Protector; loAw dagny perseverin. She had led the night furys, vast numbers of transfixed dragons, awhile after the death two years ago by another more famed ebon dragon of legend known as silverwing loAw Okar kahuakhaun. Former nightflight versel and freed dragon abydos loaw persevek wer whedab Battled him to the death util loAw Okar practically tore the life out of nightflight, her sprawled body breaking abydoses hold from the stars who took up the fight and Defeated kahuakhaun Who was baldy exhausted from versels battle. Abydos had fled into hiding and only recently reveled himself (another story). one other famous night fury now leader of the position she used to be in, Nona had fled the eye of loAw Okar originally. she avoidedassassins sent by nightflight at the time, the last becoming her unwitting ally obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss. Of course there were thee flesh and blood this dragon knew. One She recapped as interfering with plans to conquer the land, to teach that two legged a lesson.

A storm brewed far off accompanied by a flash of lightening behind thE direction she was flying from. The albino dragonssess viewpoint had entirely changed But kept the memories of all transgressions. She additionally knew that was no simple natural storm. One name came awfully to the unnamed dragons mind: wer evakyl lothal. Had to be. This thought sent her intO a more nervous panting run. She knew she couldn't keep running forever for this dragon remained well knowledgable enough to recall she had set this electrifying upon the new leader who certainly set it after her for humiliation. Valdis was afraid she would die by this enemy's bolts tonight. it could only mean one thing the **return of Nona's Skrill**.

* * *

"Didcha hear that? I head it again." Symrea fretted tensely as she welded her spear, looking behind her and to the sideS. Ixora walking alongside thE initiated teenager didn't bother replying. There wasn't a need to. Waking around the forestscape didn't produce anymore boars for hunting. The moon must be high in the dead of night by now. A howl suddenly sounded, far off in the night and near her she thought she glimpsed a shadow unnaturally shift. Growling angrily like an animal Ixora Jackson charged the supposed spot of the movement but saw no own when she lashed out with her axe. On the opposite of her symrea heard a twig snap and whirled toward the sound. "Storm is coming." warned she across to her pArtner stomping Into the clearing. "We should get into the trees." Distant thunder accompanied her words. Wind came rushing down onto them lightly ahead of the storm and both comrades took shelter against a tree opposite the wind. Awhile past but didnt show signs of wearofn off so they discussed what to do like symrea suggested they split up to head to the village before cutting short realizing standing alone in a large night blanketed forest wasnt a good idea.

"No we need to stick together if We are to live another day. I sense danger lurking nearby but i cannot pinpoint what." Ixora vowed. "yes you could be" chuckled a voice from the shadows. "But if you blame me as such cause of danger I am not it. I can bring it down on the Prey I seek though." both whirled to behold the shadow more visible now as heavily armed humanoid Shape. It stepped into the light. "Dagur-" ixora wasInterrupted. "the deranged?" Symea paled in surprise. The shadow bowed mockingly to them both. "Well well it seems my reputation as evil genius has far outlived My actual use for living on this spit of land. How interesting I happen to find you in the fOrest. you all were in that nest (another story) with that muscularly challenged boyfriend of yours whacking all those nert furtS. Wham wham! And then you all were just... So...what Are you doing out here?"

ixora was currently getting over the fact that the somewhat famous chief stood in front of them. So symrea who didn't Seem particulately bothered by his arrival relievedely answered for Her. "Who me?" "Yes you. Wait dont tell me. Your out here for the Same reason I am, Friends. To track it. Slay it. This tiMe it will be mine. You can help me of course. You her and i working alongside as a team. what do you say, sisters?" The dark tanned viking looked positively disgusted but symrea earthsong delightfully answered "of course. I already feel better with a big strong chief like you to dominate this darkness." as if in answer the downpour of rain soaking drops started. Ixora grimaced. "Bad day".

* * *

The rain lasted a long time but dagur happily did not seem to mind at all, continuing on like it was a hot humid summer night. "So how long you been lurking out here in then jungles?" Ixora Asked in suspicion. Dagur the deranged was a bit...deranged when it happeNed to be fate that granted chief status of his peoples eastern village. Cleverly crazy didn't suit him well in ixoras village sake. Dagur casually inspected his ornate dagger before sheathing it. "Couple of days, a week at most. I gotta be on the hunt for it. I had a full stash of secondary swords back at my camp behind us. All you two have are useless rubber toys by comparison." "um what are we hunting exactly?" Symrea probed to which dagur scoffed sarcastically. "Why that wretched nert furt that avoids my every scheme to end it's life with dignity. What else could it be?" If there was a single thing a soul quickly learned from this chief was not to anger dagur the deranged. Rumor had it he had heard a big tough Viking speak out against him, the next Few days later he was still signing treaty's with quill ink made from then unfortunates..well...symrea shuddered. electricity stabbed doWn at theM along with the steady rain. It soaked all it touched. suddenly a Drawn out roar shook the jungle out there making all three tense.

"This is it, sisters. We've done it. We get to slay the Dragon." Dagur proclaimed with a heavy elation in his voice, unlimbering Both his sword and dagger. "Who would use an axe to fight in close quarters with a Clever dragon?" Dagur waved his dismissive hand as he walked off and ixora wondered if she should sink her axe into his neck to find out. Then the dark thought passed and she actually laughed in mental competition to this chief. "Haha. Despite your supposed failures to skin this Dragon of yours you Did have guts. Don't make me spill them to a Dragon Ok?" Dagur walked off with a backhand scoff. "Keep up if you want to aid me in the final capture of this nert furt. Or are you both too scared to accept?" Symrea innocently trundled after Him for naught of wanting to be left behind. Ixora was left to steam her distain into the air. "Ugh bad day." She caught up with dagur to see Him with his sight trained sharp on an object unseen ahead. Ixora and symrea chanced following his gaze and sure enough a faint outline of a winged form was outlined in the sky. Dagur took off after the dragon at a run, howling crazily at the top of his Lungs.

* * *

There were many thiNgs described of the former leader of the night furys past sat and present but dead wasn't one of them. The male hiss resonating to the fleeing valdis threatened to make her be. "So is this all parts of some plan to defy your demise, great leader? No more trials to Finish your endgame? What a sad sad story that must be." valdis cast a shakily resistant Look baCk into the sky to who she was certain was here would be her executioner. "I do what i must to survive. Hello, is there a reasonable reptile for miles in any directioN that that shall side with me? leave me alone. all i want to do is live peacefully." A sizzling laugh somewhere above heR. "Tell me, leader what happens to your precious position if it is taken by another? Or ceased to belong to loAw marrowsaneer at all?" valdis cast another look above. "Hehehh then I guess that I had better terribly be cautious that I do not do _this:_ oops too late." valdis rstained the mEmory of settling on the cliff and watching how her unwise actions in setting that thing on Nona, she observed its assaults from afar. Valdis kept to the trees and tucked her wings into her sides to seek shelter in the thick batch of trees ahead. Moments later, a bolt of electricity stabbed down Right where she ran followed by a loud thunderclap.

The Skrill who had attacked revealed himself at last from the cloud cover, flying down raggedly as Valdis flapped up with a night furys grace to face him at last. "I am done running. I'll face you and even if i fail I know who your tainted mistress is. You've been twisted into a monster for a god protector who is pure evil. If I survive this battle I shall seek out the remaining furys and not give up." Skrilix wer evakyl lothals second ability draw lightning from the clouds and lance it out in all directions picked up. As he built up his secondary skill, Skrilix sneered confidently. "And even if that were so, I'll be waiting to accomplish a task the rest of the night furys are incapable of and it'll be far too late for you." Valdis folded her tired albino and ebon wings and dove, but not nearly fast enough. Skrillixs resounding shrill laugh echoed in Valdis ear frills as lightning fed up into the clouds from his wings and some struck her hard on the way down. She fell silently to the forest treetops below with a crash. Skrilix wasn't going to dismiss the supposed body to rot, last time his leader target, had not perished in the sea in which she fell. the skrill admitted he felt...Slightly awkward with this whole puzzle Of his target now risIng To leadership of the followers. Being a weak Skrill hadn't been the right life for hi but as loAw dagny perseverin had shown him the way by simply looking at the moon, Skrilix believed this to be a test of Some sort to test his loyalty but he was as abiding as the next fury and it was the will of the stars to turn upon their former leader. He'd follow thorough with loAw dagnys death without question. But he still felt awkward Slaying Valdis.

Not far away symrea, dagur And ixora Jackson ran toward where the fury decEnded with a thunderous crash. All three nearly tripped over the sleek dragon in front of them. Dagur waster no tiMe in drawing his sword above his head to end it's life. TheDragon who ixora now saw as the very nert furt belonging in the berserker arena, jerked it's very alive muzzle to the nearest human with its gaze, laying pure pleading orbs on ixora. Clang) "how dare you" dagur spit angrily as ixoras axe clashed with his sword. "How dare you" this is not an honorable way to see its fitting final enD. we should run back to the village and get men to Drag this thing back, to slay it in the arena. that's the right thing to do."

Dagur brushed off ixoras weapon and raised his Blade. "Ugh this again? mass muscle and moping morality are such boring combinations for Vikings. Finnnnne you can take home a wing or something." Ixorsas eye caught an expression flit over the doomed nert furts muzzle before it seems to make a decision in its mind. it suddenly fell on dagur with claws tucked away. It whacked its paw at his weapon, scattering it then flicked a wing out and hit him hard on his side. Dagur fell over into undo umcinsiousness From the blow. Ixora readied her axe; if she was destined to fall like dagur did then shed go down fighting. To her surprise the albino fury turned its gaze to her and the goggle eyed symrea To offer it's back to them.

* * *

Valdis the freed night fury had a solution to ultimately survive. Help these humans who didnt really look like they want to harm her, find the two legged she had been brainwashed into finding to kill by the stars will and through him she knew the remaining free furys could understand her dire situation To accept shed been alterEd. or so she dared hope. "I know you don't trust me nor have any reason to after the undoubted horrors I hunted you down as a former twisted monster I was. But that electrifying foe of mine shall set you in for a shock of your lives if you don't ride with me. I get the cause; I get it now; that male two legged was fleeing the lives of those my former leader kahuakhaun in that battle to fly on Nona's back. But my...incoherent mind wasn't right then. Now I see the truth And i come in peace offering my friendship." She hoped they understood her tone enough to know she meant no harm since her hold by the stars was broken and she would never be like that again.

worriedly she looked up to see the skrills lightning Crackling the air above and still raining. If they wanted to escape it couldn't be quickly she needed to leave now or without them. Seeing their unsure stance she snapped "we need to flee now, I haven't the power to fight with my wounds that flesh and blood I felled inflicted upon me. It s ride with a night fury or take your slim chances with that skrill. Look, I'm trying to help." She was about to turn around to fly away in distain when a voice halted her hopefully. "Hey ixora I always wanted to ride a nert furt it seems to be friendly enough. As much as ive seen villagers he rid of nert furts in the past and makes me dream of ending ones life too with my spear...wouldn't it also be cool to fathom Taming or riding them?" She grumbled back at symrea. "keep your helmet on, it's not like you broke the last axe of mine I had to replace," valdis could understand the flesh and blood language unlike them understandng theirs.

Symrea promptly pushed ixora onto valdis followed by her. "Now what?" The night fury took off vertical takeoff climb as fast as she could to escape detection by evakyl lothal, but he caught her fleeting form. "Three is nowhere you can escape to: I may not fly as fast as your kind but I am through in my tracking ability. you can run but cannot hide!" He howled dafter her, left in the dust as valdis rocketed away at top speed that only furys can achieve.

not far away, mighty supposedly proud Invincible dagur the deranged, best chief in all the known village chiefs, woke up helmet first in a mud puddle and he was not happy. Dagur spat out dirt and shot to his feet to ward off any attack that wasn't there. A blood chilling roar caused dagurs head to whip up to see the commotion. "well hello beauty. What shocking power you seem to poses within. Hohoho, perfect. All that power i could have at my fingertips under my control. oh, baby you're too precious to kill unlike the other." his earlier frustration at losing a ripe chance to slay his elusive dragon maybe there lay fruitful pickings in another. "Whatever you are I am going to be your new master." the sky flashed around the creature, soaring off in the direction of dagurs armored camp. The mad chief wasn't going to allow this thing to escape it's clutches this time. Gathering his fallen sword embedded in a tree, dagur the deranged cackled to himself All the way back to his old camp to arm himself. If he could tame the power of this interesting Creature, he would be the undisputed chief of chiefs in The settlements miles round. "With this beasts powers under my thrall both it and the nert furt will be mine. hoho! Hahah! wahahahahaHAAAA!"

* * *

Nineteen year old blueflame Viking of Bork the bolds village was very worried: dawn approached the eastern skies very soon and he had been on the outskirts of his village all night waiting For his wife and symrea earthsong to return. "They have been gone far too long, please come home safe." A flittig movement in the skies caught his attention. "Is that...a nert furt?" Disbelievingly, indeed one flew to thud down right beside him. "You wouldn't believe what a joyride that was. Why I think it's even more splended then stuffy old dagurs Fame. You should've been there, and And it splat out our eyes or pick our fingers out or nasty stuff like that. It seemed nice enough, hey maybe I can get the chief to encourage other villages like alvin the treacherousee to not slay beasts. Or maybe.." Blueflame scoffed at her rambling and lent Ixora his hand to let her down. She Swatted his help aiside and scrambked away form symrea. "A moment more, I'll cut her tongue out so I don't have to hear her yammering. And get me away from that thing." Ixoras hand shoved her Dragon mounts snout that crained back to look at her. "Ugh get off."

Drips of rain started plopping on Blueflames head. "That reminds me there happens to be a large spiky dragon out there zapping electricity at us." Ixora remarked Offhand. "another thing? I would do something with your ..pet...before the chief or other villagers find out about it and riddle it with crossbow holes." Then she was gone. blueflMe couldn't ask symrea what his wife meant by that because she still yammered nonstop as she hurried after her. Blueflame shook his head in amusement at his wifes rather humorously dramatic disappearancE. "Dont worr, my dragon i will not let anything happen to you. I had a feeling you were a peaceful nert furt. You just needed a reassureing hand." Angry voices rose audibly in the young mans ears ominously. "Wait dont go." he cooed to it as it turned to flee. thunder boomed distantly with lightning flashes. The dragon whined anxiously. blueflame uttered a small sound in this throat which surprisingly halted the creature. Wondrously the viking turned away and extended his arm out trustingly to its snout.

A Message seemed to communicate between human and beast, as if the human forgave the creature for its attempts to kill it. Valdis loAw dagny perseverins muzzle twisted into a pained expression; "but, I'm not worthy to be near you...I tried to kill you in most terrible ways, I just cannot bring myself to." She trailed off as she saw his hand held out still and something broke in her; if she purely desired to start trusting someone she needed to take risks. For the sake of these two leggeds and anymore night furys silently observing her, she would fight Skrillix wer evakyl lothal to break his link with the stars Or she'd die trying, was the least she could do. This needed to be her single fight alone to prove herself. Uttering a strained warble she leaned forward to at last put her muzzle into his hand: it was done.

* * *

The skrill fully awarely knew his Night Fury prey was near thanks to his tracking ability. His storm he'd created to better hide himself faded not long ago but he was too into blasting valdis with his self made lighting as well. "It'll be an all around shocking experience when I see her. Let her sizzle on the news." turns out Skrillix was not quite expecting valdis to come shooting right at him. He dodged nimbly to the side at the last moment as loAw dagny charged past In a determined fury. This seemed to be more like it. "What no ranting threats? No coming to say how evil our cause seems to be? I'm surprised, leader. Of all furys you yourself say I am very powerful and some captured my former pathetic selF to serve the god protector. See how wise that has made me?" Judging by the tired way valdis wings dropped as she Flew to fight him again, skrllix knew he would win this fight easily.

Vladis fired alkaline Flames wich missed him and he shot electricity out his jaws right on valdis, howling in pain as lightening sizzled across her wings. "How feel you, knowing it's only us up here in the sky? Knowing you were betrayed by the moon to dispose of your sorry body to be replaced by another? to known in your heart the dragon so loyal to you has turned against you?" Skrilix noted that the two flesh and bloods weren't on valdis back anymore but they did not concern him. If the sky wanted him to incinerate them then so would it be. Shakily valdis flew to face it detrirmidlY. "Remember who you are, Skrillix I know my followers and I forced you to become one with us and for that in my current state i am very sorry. I wish I could undo what terrible acts i committed when I was a monster...but as I know that is not possible. We do not have to end this in violence. Because of what I saw in Nona's snout, the longing to free all of us from the Sad fate kahuakhauns misplaced anger brought us to, she freed me from my transfiguration even though it's evidence forever mars my scale patterns As does my heart."

evading barely a round of lightening from skrillixs maw she plunged on. "I know you are going to rip the life out of me but I refuse to sacrifice myself foolishly to a pawn of a Dragon i sadly led to her conversion. In the past I would've felt dark satisfaction but all I get now is pain for that. I pinned her down to that cliff I was ready to stab my claws Through her heart and end it, she looked past my vicious expression She Saw the Moon at the same time I freed myself." Skrillix paused hesitantly and that gave Valdis chance to Singe his head with well placed alkaline fireballs. hissing he zoomed down to pluck a thin tree out of the ground, swinging it at valdis crazily. But perseverin knew the magic of words. And saw what had happened. Valdis swiped talons at Skrillix forcing his maw to snap shut to avoid being clawed. "that's right. Keep Talking. It has no effect on me, save your petty conversations for the humans or the insects. I will destroy you."

She blasted the air in front of it with fire to blind Skrillix, flapped Under him and slashed his undertummy hard. His scales blunted her attack mostly but she made him hiss and back off a half dozen flapps of his wings. Vladis didn't want to kill it for Skrillix lothal didn't deserve her Hate. Just theN daylight poked thought the eastern skyline behind valdis, blinding the Skrill full in the Face. The fury dragoness spotted it's weakness then: her only hope lay in striking fast and without hesitation to prevent her opponent from regaining his superior bearings. "If you kill me my vermilion I'll not change what's been done to you. I want to stop what loAw Okar began from the time I Was forced from my nest to be deemed strong enough to be forcibly converted while silverwing killed brutally before My orbs the weak ones. Now I know this knowlege is lost to most of you over time accept maybe nona."

skrklixs next attack met plasmaball fired by valdis just in time. She managed to duck his talons and wing up underneath, shoving her paws into his underside to make him gag. Unfortunately that left her open lightening to the throat. Valdis veered away from his open maw as he built up electricity, Skrilix cackling victoriously. But nothing zapped her. Confused the skrill tried again but to no effect and Skrilix realized he was in danger of being the Loser. Before he could react valdis plowed into his midsection, such force she drove him angrily screeching, all the way through the yellow orb in the East to the ground. Skrillixs back snapped several trees It's way. Panting hard, vlaldis used her back legs to pin the skrills thrashing tail still and her Frontal paws to still its lashing claws. "it is over you have lost. Give up. I won't end your life, rather I intend to free you." That day the god protector lost its hold over Skrillix wer evakyl lothal When its eyes caught the glint of sun reflected in valdis eyes.

* * *

During this all none of the combatants Took note of the stealthy night fury of bleached colors observing the final battle And the unsurprising victor. The dragon had insisted she fly alone to watch the one she had let on valdis. "hm, well. So it would seem...that my quarry is even more stupidly resourceful then I thought. though unsurprising if i had to mull over how she outwitted her own little eletric failure of a follower to be made one by her own design. the rash idiot. Interesting," she muttered to herself "Skrilix ultimately failed to live up to his legend. And all due to loaw dagnys inability to see all the more that only night furys belong as true followers to the moons desire. Now Skrillix is once more a blinded dragon surely our to get in our way. Both him and valdis will need to be dealt with in their own time." Taking to thoughtful though not angry wings, the fury flew through the dawn to the nest know. Only to two humans this dragon knew of and the recent group of pesky two leggeds in invading not too long ago, thinking they could dominate the nest with their numbers (another story). This bleached fury sought her destination in a cave where not so long ago perseverin lay to recover from a wound. At the deepest shadowiest part of the cave the fury landed obediently; even though she was the leader to the god protectors followers , she knew since albino loaw dagny defected by Nona herself, the stars had taken matters into its own Desires...literally. and that was fine with loaw perna.

"You are all ssssssso pathetic." the shadowy voice snapped without mutch emotion upon her entering, to most other transfixed dragons accept Nona loAw perna marrowsaneer snodussen deemed an unnerving incident. "They cannot sssssssssstop us. They are all going to die." "but the skrill is now free from your guidance? isnt that a dangerous problem? one we ought to fix how we fix resistance? We should gather forces to stop it from damaging us once learning the truth further. valdis surelyd with pretictability fill that things starving mind all it needs to NOT know to stop us. It all happened to be perseverins fault who is also free. skrillix is free to oppoe us once more. a...failure on my part im sure" Nona said evenly without hesitation or remourse "but deemed inconvietntly troublesome in the long wing to your movement." The shadow twitched in unconcern "Do not conssssern your self with them yet. If they risssse to oppose our will then sssooooo shall they be removed permanately. After all there is all ssooooo much time to find more remaining draogonsssssssss."


End file.
